1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light guide plate and a manufacture method for the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate with light entrance structure and a manufacture method for the light guide plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely applied to electronic devices such as LCD televisions, computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA). Possessing advantageous properties such as light-weight, thin dimensions, energy-conserving, low radiation emittance, LCD devices have expanded the market scope as their dimensions and the quality of product specifications increase. One of the important components of LCD devices is backlight modules. Due to the fact that the liquid crystal material of LCD devices is not self-luminous, backlight modules are required to assist in providing light for displaying effects. As the application of different sized panels of LCD devices continually increases, the long term prospects of backlight modules are also positive. In particular, as a result of substantial growth in demand for LCD devices in recent years in the marketplace, backlight modules utilized in LCD devices are also increasingly varied in design to comply with the demands for increased capabilities and better aesthetics of the LCD devices.
An important component of side-light type backlight modules is light guide plates, wherein the main function of the light guide plate is to guide the traveling direction of light to achieve the effect of increasing the brightness uniformity of the light. As shown in FIG. 1 of a conventional light guide plate 10, a plurality of microstructures 30 is formed on the light entrance side of the light guide plate 10. The plurality of microstructures 30 is disposed corresponding to the light source within the backlight module. The main functionality of the plurality of microstructures 30 is to change the path of the light that has entered in order to decrease effects of light convergence. In a typical conventional manufacturing method, the microstructures 30 are integrally formed on the light guide plate 30 by injection molding methods. However, as the dimensions of display surfaces increase, the dimensions of backlight modules and light guide plates must also correspondingly increase. Under these circumstances, the microstructures 30 integrally formed by injection molding methods will encounter difficulties in controlling injection pressures or other problems and eventually result in unsatisfactory product quality.